


Не говори с ночным кошмаром

by Lena013



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fear, Heavy Angst, M/M, Madness, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Paranoia, Persecution, Psychological Horror, Twincest, Twins, immorally
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Всё это нереально-реально.





	Не говори с ночным кошмаром

Джером подносит к губам фарфоровую кружку чёрного чая с пятью ложками сахара. Джером улыбается уголками губ, смотрит, не моргая, и размеренно стучит ложкой по деревянному столу. Джером молчит и смотрит на дерганного и напуганного _Джереми._

Ложка отбивает ритмичные удары, как часы. Тук-тук.

Джеремайя не прикоснулся к своей кружке с крепким передержанным чёрным чаем без грамма подсластителя. Джеремайя сидит неподвижно, нервно поджимает пересохшие тонкие губы и с трудом сглатывает. Джеремайя, не отвлекаясь, смотрит на Джерома.

Тук-тук.

Джеремайя чувствует, будто этой ложкой бьют его по голове. Удары звучат оглушительно, что в ушах начинает звенеть. Ему безумно страшно.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

В глазах Джерома зелёно-чёрная бездна, на дне которой горит самый яркий костёр безумия. Джеремайя видит, как в этом огне горит весь город, их мать и он сам. Джереми видит как с него слезает кожа, чувствует запах паленного мяса и ощущает ни с чем несравнимую боль по всему телу. Джеремайя слышит звонкий надрывный смех Джерома, который сливается с его криком агонии.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

Джеремайя кажется, что если он отвлечется на ложку, хоть на мгновение не будет смотреть на брата — он мертвец. Джером усмехается, видя напряженного до предела Джереми, который старается смотреть и не-смотреть ему в глаза. Джером догадывается, что Джереми мог увидеть, но самому Джерому очень мешают очки брата.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук… Тук.

Джером перестаёт стучать по восприятию Джереми.

— Сними их, — кивает Джером и Джеремайя дергается, заскрипев деревянными ножками стула по полу, оставляя царапины. — Какие мы нервные, — улыбается Джером, откровенно наслаждаясь моментом.

Джеремайя не уверен, что в английском языке есть прилагательные, которыми он бы мог описать свое отношение к Джерому. _Джереми_  боялся его больше любого подкроватного монстра из детства. _Джереми_  долгие годы слушал мысли Джерома; мрачные, кровавые, неправильные мысли, которых не должно быть у мальчика шести лет. _Джереми_  провёл слишком много бессонных ночей, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание брата, лёжа с ним в одной узкой койке, боясь повернуться к нему спиной.

_Джеремайя опасался сумасшедшего психопата — что как две капли воды похож на него — который может заражать людей безумием, как чумой._

Когда брат не исполняет _просьбы,_  Джером тянется к нему через небольшой стол и Джеремайя осознаёт, что не может пошевелиться. Джером стаскивает очки с его носа неторопливо, даёт им театрально застыть на кончике носа, а потом резко срывает, заставив брата зажмуриться на пару секунд. Джеремайя открывает глаза и его очки уже красуются на кончике носа Джерома, который вновь подносит кружку к губам.

Всё это нереально-реально.

Джеремайя говорит себе, что всё это сон. Джеремайя напоминает себе слова Экко, что у Джерома изуродовано — _срезано_ — лицо и их легко отличить. Поэтому перед ним не может сидеть _он сам._

Джером облизывает ладонь и приглаживает свои рыжие волосы. Джером застёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на ярко-красной рубашке. Джером пьет чай и перестаёт улыбаться пропитавшимся насквозь безумием.

_Джером выглядит точь-в-точь как Джереми._

И холод пробирает прозрачно-белую кожу вплоть до костей.

— Теперь я похож на тебя, братец? — говорит Джером елейным голосом, что никак не соотносится с его спокойным выражением лица.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Джереми следит за каждым его движением, каждым изменением в мимике или голосе.

Джеремайя знает, как это работает — его сны, _его кошмары._  И последнее, что нужно делать — это говорить со своим личным монстром. Джеремайя считал, что давно привык к плохим снам, что давно унял свою паранойю, заперевшись в бункере.

— О, ты правда думал, что сможешь спрятаться от _меня?_  — снисходительно спрашивает Джером, подслушав его мысли и вернув себе свою фирменную безумную улыбку. — Глупый-глупый Джереми, — покачал он головой, будто разочаровался в нём, — мы ведь оба прекрасно знаем, что меня не остановила смерть, — _и это был один из самых тёмных дней в его жизни,_  — неужели эти стены, — Джером картинно обвёл пространство вокруг них, — и твой хвалённый лабиринт смогут тебя защитить? Спрятать?

Джеремайя не отвечает, прикусив себе язык.

«Не говори с ночным кошмаром».

— Достаточно простое правило, не находишь? — спрашивает Джером почти над ухом, резко оказавшись за его спиной. Джером мягко провел ладонями по напряженным плечам брата и Джереми показалось, что у его смерти именно такие холодные и обманчиво нежные руки. — Я говорил тебе, что сделаю с тобой, когда найду? — дыхание у Джером обжигающее, будто внутри него самая настоящая печь. _Огонь в глазах разгорается сильнее, а ледяные руки плавно скользят к уязвимой шее._  У Джереми кружится голова от такого контраста и он совершает вторую ошибку за эту бесконечно длинную ночь.

«Не закрывай глаза с ночным кошмаром».

Если Ад существует, то Джеремайя определенно в нём. Если демоны-палачи существуют, то они определенно выглядят, как Джером. Если там действительно нескончаемые крики, то они заглушаться безумным смехом.

Джереми не откроет глаза, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— Ты знаешь, за что попадешь в Ад, братишка, — шепчет Джером, прокусывая до крови мочку его уха. — Ты не такой святой, каким хочешь казаться… — Джереми убеждает себя, что испытывает отвращения от обжигающих до обугленной кожи поцелуев, спускающихся по шее. — Мы оба знаем чего ты боишься на самом деле… — Джереми ловит себя на краткой мысли, что не хочет просыпаться и заталкивает её обратно, в самую глубокую дыру подсознания. Он не знает о чём говорит его сумасшедший брат. Он нормальный, обычный и с ним всё совершенно в порядке. В его голове звучит тихий смех.

 

_То за что ты действительно попадешь в Ад вместе со мной…_

 

Джереми просыпается, сжимая простынь до побелевших костяшек и глубоко дыша. _Джером ищет его._  Джереми не имеет на это никаких логичных обоснований и это не приступ паранойи. Джереми чувствует это той самой неразрывной связью близнецов, которую отрицал всеми фибрами души.

Джером идёт за ним.


End file.
